1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a logical circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A logical circuit operating in sync with a clock signal includes combined logical circuits and flip-flops. The combined logical circuits execute logical operations in accordance with data loaded into flip-flops or an externally input data, and the results of the logical operations are loaded into the other flip-flops in sync with the clock signal. Data having been subjected to a logical operation in a certain cycle of the clock signal and loaded into the flip-flop is utilized as an input for a logical operation in the next cycle. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-128124, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-165961, etc. disclose techniques related to logical circuits.